Blood Stained Love Story: Volume 1: False Genesis
by Destrukktokonn
Summary: A year after the events of KH 2, a new threat arises in the form of a mysterious man gathering people and artifacts from all over the universe. Now, it's up to Sora, Roxas, and various others from Square Enix to put a stop to it. My summaries suck, read.


Part One: Brand new Start

Musashi is lying up against a large rock in the middle of a clearing in a forest, staring up at the clear blue sky. He's wearing a plain white shihakusho with the sleeves rolled up and held up by buckles, and plain white hakama. His hair is blue and put up in a pony tail that goes down to mid-thigh in a crescent moon shape and he's wearing bandage-like coverings on his feet with his toes exposed and straw sandals. His katana is rested against the rock beside. He closes his eyes and leans back.

Water splashes on his face, soaking his clothes. He shakes his head and looks up, seeing a boy sitting on top of the rock above him, holding an upside down bucket. The boy is his age, sixteen, with long red hair that goes down to his knees in a ponytail. He's also wearing a shihakusho, the top being white with flames coming from the hakama, which are purple, to the base of the top half. He also has an X-shaped scar on his forehead.

Musashi: Kojiro!

Kojiro: So. (He drops down beside Musashi) You did get all of the brown dye out of your hair.

Musashi: I thought we figured that out after the twentieth bucket of water.

Kojiro: Just makin' sure there wasn't a speck of brown left, you looked weird.

Musashi (slightly aggravated): I've gathered.

Kojiro: So, whatcha doin out here? You're like a mile away from town.

Musashi: Nothin, just felt like comin out here. Y'know, to think.

Kojiro: Ah, about Fillet huh?

Musashi (frantically): What! About her? No way!

He turns away and blushed. Kojiro rolls his eyes, turning his head away from Musashi. He pulls a soda out of his pocket and pops the top open, taking a sip as Musashi comes back from his near heart attack moment.

Musashi: What're you doing out here anyway?

Kojiro: Master Mew sent me out here to look for you. You've been out here for a while having your naughty fantasies.

Musashi (defiantly): I was not!

Kojiro (calmly): Alright, whatever. But you were.

Kojiro stands up, holding his drink and starts to walk away.

Kojiro (singing): Musashi and Fillet/ Sitting in a tree/ F-U….

Kojiro looks back mid-song and sees Musashi has his sword and is chasing after him. Kojiro starts running away and laughing. Meanwhile, inside of the town, the residents are going about their general business. The scene is that of a mix between feudalist Japan and modern day, with the housing structure and general infrastructure mirroring that of ancient Japan, but the products being sold in the market varying from produce and meats and such, to electronics, televisions and gaming systems. In the outskirts of the town, in a dusty patch of land, is an old training ground. At the center, stands a dojo. Inside, an old man cat creature is sitting and meditating. His ear twitches toward the outer rim of the city, on the opposite end of town, where the forest is, and he sighs.

Nearing the town is the two boys. Kojiro is in the lead, but only slightly. He's just far enough away to where Musashi can't catch him, and laughing while he runs.

Musashi: Take it back!

Kojiro (laughing): Never!

They run into the market place. Kojiro weaves his way fairly effortlessly through the citizens in the square, keeping himself out of Musashi's range. Musashi follows him, weaving his way through as well, but not quite as effortlessly as his friend. Kojiro slides under a table and jumps on top of another, running down it and along the tops of chairs before jumping off and flipping over a fence. Musashi jumps over the two tables, landing in a single hand stand on one chair and throwing himself upward, over the fence. He lands in front of Kojiro, who turns sharply to the right into an alley, Musashi following closely behind.

Kojiro jumps on a clothes line and vaults himself onto a house, jumping down into the alley going to the left out of that one. Musashi turns the corner as Kojiro lands and sees his hair. He runs faster in his attempt to catch the red haired boy, but Kojiro jumps onto the far end of a couch abandoned in the alley, causing it to lift to that end, seemingly blocking Musashi's path. Musashi grabs the hilt of his katana and there's a brief flash before he jumps into the couch as it begins to slide in half.

At the dojo where the old cat-man, Master Mew, is, he is still meditating in peaceful silence. Suddenly, the door flies open as Musashi tackles Kojiro through it. They roll around hitting each other until Musashi finally pins Kojiro to the ground on his back and pulls his ears.

Musashi: Take it back!

Kojiro (in pain): M-make me!

Master Mew (calmly but sternly): Enough.

They stop and immediately sit on their knees before him, bowing down respectfully to their master. He walks in front of them with his walking cane.

Master Mew: It's nice to see you two can do something other than fight.

He sits in front of them and they look up at him.

Master Mew: Musashi, how are you doing? Ever since your journey to the land of the mystics you've been a little spacey. Is everything alright?

Musashi: Everything's fine, master. It's just, my trip made me think about a lot of things. Like my journey in Allucaneet Kingdom and about…

Kojiro (quietly): *cough* Fillet *cough*.

Musashi glares at Kojiro. Kojiro smirks back at him.

Master Mew: Don't despair Musashi. I have a feeling that another great journey is on the horizon for you. The both of you (he looks at Kojiro). As for me, I am old and would prefer to sit this one out

Musashi and Kojiro exchange confused glances. They look back at their master.

Musashi: Whadda you mean, master?

Master Mew: You'll learn soon enough. Now, for dinner; how does the Jade Dragon sound?

After dinner, Musashi and Kojiro are asleep in their room. It's not a very big dojo, so the two of them share a room, a relatively small room. It holds their twin beds and a narrow T-shaped strip of floor between their beds and expanding at the area with the door, at the foot of their beds. There's a single side table in between their beds. Master Mew is in the training room meditating. He has a concerned look on his face.

Outside of the town, past the forest, on a cliff overlooking the town is a woman. She's dressed in a black, long sleeved under shirt with armor over the chest. She's wearing baggy black pants with chains on the legs and two thick belts. She has on a tattered red cape and her hair is dark green and unruly, going down into her face. One of her eyes is silver and the other is black. She is surrounded by powerful heartless as she glares down at the city. She holds out her left hand, palm facing her.

Woman: Now, show me that boys desires. The one they call Musashi.


End file.
